Eliot Bloom Godwin Nathaniel Galahad Asvarre
Eliot Bloom Godwin Nathaniel Galahad Asvarre, also known as Eliot, was a prince in Asvarre who survived Germaine's execution and waged a war with him with the support of the pirates. After Germaine's death he continued the war with Tallard Graham, who was later supported by Eliot's younger sister, Guinevere, in the struggle to take control over the Kingdom of Asvarre. Character Information Appearance Eliot has been described to be a handsome prince. Personalty ---TBA--- History Eliot was the second son of King Zacharias and ranked second among the seven siblings. Prior Tallard's rise as a general, Eliot and Lester belittled Tallard due to his humble upbringings but easily outwitted and outmatched by Tallard himself, causing him to despise the tactician even more. Sometime later, Zacharias passed away in a bizarre circumstances. Before the funeral took place however, Germaine ordered a mass execution to all remaining six of his siblings under a pretext of treason. Out of all of his siblings however, only Eliot and Guinevere survived their ill fate by escaping from Colchester. Chronicles Capturing Sofya Obertas and Involvement in the Civil War In order to defeat his brother, Eliot allied himself with the pirates while also requested Zhcted for an reinforcement army. Fort Lux's Fall Upon hearing Fort Lux fallen into enemies hands and Lester's missing, Eliot became both furious and anxious over the turns of events. Regardless, Eliot decided to launch a massive fleet of his troops to retake Fort Lux. Just as Tigre and his army abandoned Fort Lux, Eliot and his army arrived to the Mainland and managed to retake the fort without "resistance". At the same time however, they also found that the food and water supplies were also gone, further enraged Eliot. While dispatching his scout soldiers to investigate his enemy's whereabouts, Eliot vowed to make his enemy pay for fooling him. Upon learning that the enemy troops were found in Salentes Plains, Eliot immediately hasten his army's march for Salentes Plains. Role in Battle of Salentes ---TBA--- Downfall and Execution Being a lone survivor from the battle, Eliot managed to escape while vowing to kill both Tallard and Guinevere someday. After spent three days in hiding while avoid capture, Eliot managed to reach Luacra Village while calling down the pirates to bring the ladder down. Just as a dozens of Tallard Army's cavalry soldiers arrived to the village , Eliot managed to get on the the ship to avoid capture. Unfortunately for Eliot, Tigre, who was among the enemy soldiers, shooting the charged arrow to the ship, which caused earthquakes in the village and created unusual explosions that destroyed two of three ships simultaneously. Eliot's mind became blank after witnessing the phenomenal while captured by the Asvarre Army soldiers. Five days after his capture, Eliot was executed in public within Colchester, thus ending the prolonging Asvarre's Civil War. Legacy Like Germaine, Eliot was survived by his sister Guinevere, who was enthroned as Asvarre's Queen. Reference Navigation Category:Asvarre Category:Deceased Category:Male Character Category:Antagonists Category:Royal Family